This invention relates to an accessory device for motorcycles and more particularly for motorcycles used in cross-country, hill climbing and dirt track events characterized by rough riding conditions and a profusion of dirt, sand and mud thrown upon the vehicle and rider. The invention is herein illustratively described by reference to the presently preferred embodiment thereof; however, it wlll be recognized that certain modifications and changes therein with respect to details may be made without departing from the essential features involved.
Under the aforementioned motorcycle riding conditions, much of the rider's ability to remain seated upon maintaining a grip of the fuel tank between the rider's knees and thighs straddling the tank. However, motorcyclists typically keep their equipment well polished, so the tank surface is usually slippery. This makes it difficult for the rider to maintain a secure grip on the tank sides and in the attempt to do so the pressure and sliding of the rider's clothing against the tank surfaces of the tank soon wears off the surface finish and may damage the rider's clothing, particularly if it is leather, due to the abrasive action of sand, dirt and mud being worked between the hard surface of the tank and the softer clothing.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide not only a safety accessory for motorcycle rider's by improving the security of the retaining grip that the rider can achieve with leg pressure, but also one that protects the fuel tank surfaces and the rider's clothing by interposing a relatively soft and yielding layer between them that itself can withstand the abrasion and that minimizes the reactive abrasion on the rider's clothing.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an attractively presentable device of the nature indicated that can be readily installed and removed without necessity of dismantling or disconnecting any fittings or parts of the motorcycle.
Still another object is to devise such a protective device that lends itself to varying aesthetic and decorative designs and may serve other functions beyond those already indicated, such as a mount for a conveniently accessible pouch in which to carry articles such as a driver's license, map, wallet, etc.